


Welcome Company

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confession is good for the cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snarry_fan7](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=snarry_fan7).



> Written on 24 March 2012 in response to [snarry_fan_7](http://snarry-fan7.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Snape/Harry/Ron: rain, duvet, tea_.

"—and considering what happened with Viktor, p'raps I do understand your Snape fixation," Ron murmured, flushing as he took a long swallow from his cup.

Just then, Severus came in from the rain and began stripping off, and Ron choked on his tea.

"Shite!" Severus exclaimed, Summoning a duvet to cover himself. "You might have _told_ me we had company!"

"Don't mind me," squeaked Ron.

Severus' gaze darkened with interest as he fixed upon Ron squirming in his chair.

Harry grinned. "Severus, I think we might have more than 'company' here . . . if you're up for it?"

Severus dropped the duvet.


End file.
